It is known in motor vehicles to provide a vehicle trim component. It is also known to produce a trim component by compression forming a fiber panel into a desired shape. It is further known to produce a trim component with a plastic material such as a thermoplastic resin (e.g. polypropylene (PP), acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), polycarbonate (PC), etc.).
It would be advantageous to provide an improved trim panel or component formed by compression forming of a fiber material and injection molding of a plastic material.